


Fluff and Stuff

by WickedRitual



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/pseuds/WickedRitual
Summary: Guy is feeling insecure about his dewlap. Sam shows his love and support.
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Fluff and Stuff

“Alrighty! Bags are packed! Hats ironed, fur is curled, teeth are polished..” Sam honestly couldn’t think of anything else he could do to kill time while Guy was in the bathroom.

He clicked his tongue in his mouth, looking around the hotel room with a great deal of patients.

Minutes passed and Sam found himself jumping on the bed, trying to entertain himself in such a dull surrounding.

Another 20 minutes as Sam paced in front of the bathroom door “Guy? Check out time was 5 minutes ago"

Sam heard the bathroom door click open. Guy came out with a heavy blush all over his face, he looked ashamed, and Sam could see why. His mane looked tattered, patches of fur were missing, and the rest had been cut unevenly.

“Woah what happened? A weed whacker go off the fritz in there?” Sam chuckled with a naïve smile.

Guys scowl got deeper and his cheeks went a brighter shade of red. He could barely keep eye contact with Sam, clearly feeling embarrassed about his attempted fur cut.

Sam felt like he had crossed a line With his joke. “Sorry.. I could have helped with your fur cut! I’ve been doing my own fur all my life!” He ran his fingers through his silky cheek fluff.

Guy nodded “Thanks Sam"

“Why’d you cut your mane anyway?” Sam asked curiously

“it just..” Guy pressed his lips together “you know.. male Knoxs.. don’t have a dewlap...” he scratched the back of his neck

“Not true. You have one. So some male Knox’s do!” Sam said brightly. He opened up his suit case and dug through its contents until he came across a silver pair of scissors, he held them up proudly. “but if its not your style I’ll help you feel more comfortable!” he snapped the scissor blades together.

“Shouldn’t we check out first?” Guy asked as Sam pushed him towards the bed, Sam could be impressively strong when he wanted to be.

“This is important to you! We have time" Sam lied, they were already a little late but things always worked out for him, so he wasn’t worried about that at all.

Guy reluctantly sat down onto the bed and Sam jumped up behind him. The little creature started to put on the façade of a stereotypical hairdresser, As he ran a comb through Guys fur.

“You got such nice locks honey, you must use a lot of conditioner” he said with an accent Guy couldn’t quite place.

“One of your past identities?” Guy looked over his shoulder and smirked at Sam.

Sam sandwiched Guys head with his two hands and forced him to look forward. “don’t move while I am cutting unless you want to lose an ear!” Sam joked.

He started with the back of Guy’s mane, cutting off big chunks of hair until it was even length with his lighter golden fur. He switched to a smaller set of scissors Sam pulled from his hat as he measured the length of the fur and cut little by little.

“Voila!” Sam hollered once he was finished. He brushed the creamy white coloured fur off Guys shoulders and back.

Guy felt much lighter from having lost all that fur.

“Well.. go take a look!” Sam nudged him “very handsome, as per the ush" he wiggled his brows confidently.

Guy stood up and walked towards a large mirror that hung on the wall outside of the bathroom. He went wide eyed at what he saw, no more mane, just a lighter patch of fur that went around his neck like a necktie.

He moved his hand up to touch where he mane once was. It felt so weird, so different.

“Thank you, Sam" Guy smiled at the smaller man.

“Aw shucks, it’s nothing” Sam blushed and shooed away the praise bashfully. “Let’s get out of here before they change us extra”

Guy nodded. They each lifted up a suitcase and walked out the motel door.

Guy stopped suddenly when standing outside. Sam looked up at him curiously.

“What’s the matter Sam?”

“Its.. cold" Guy shivered and put his warm hands to his neck. “I never realized it was so cold”

Like magic, Sam pulled a red scarf out of his hat and held it up to Guy. “wear this.. until you get use to having short fur"

Guy wrapped the scarf around his neck, keeping it loose, sitting in the place where his mane once was.

Before Guy started walking he took Sam’s hand in his.

“Thank you, Sam"


End file.
